


You Must Have Been Looking For Me, Sending Smoke Signals

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [15]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: Simon loves the Renaissance Fair, enough to work there fresh out of senior year, when he has no idea where he's going next.





	You Must Have Been Looking For Me, Sending Smoke Signals

Simon loves the Renaissance Fair, enough to work there fresh out of senior year, when he has no idea where he's going next. The armor's heavy, and it's boiling outside, but he doesn't mind, sometimes it's easier to pretend to be brave and successful than it is to actually be (Penny says the whole knight thing is a coping mechanism, and Simon halfway agrees). 

 

Anyways, he's three minutes away from break, and all Simon can think about is how good a cold Gatorade will feel once he's safely back in the staff tent, when the most gorgeous boy he's ever seen walks through the fair's gates, as far to the right as he can from the man Simon can only assume is his father, the woman and girls in the middle are somehow related, either step-siblings or the cute one but scary (probably goth) one who looks like he wants to disappear is adopted. They're approaching him, and Simon stumbles a bit before falling back into character, playing it up for the girls and shooting a little smile to the boy but trying his best not to be too corny. Simon smiles through it, hoping the heat hides the blush.

 

It's late when Simon's shift ends, but there are still visitors milling around, mostly shopping and ignoring the very out of character  post-shift high every one of Simon's coworkers is going through as they leave. Well, most of them are, but when Simon's eyes meet (equally gorgeous) grey ones of the boy from before, he stops in his tracks. "You're in it for the long haul, hm?"

 

The boy rolls his eyes. "More like letting the family have their day and trying to keep out of sight." He offers Simon his hand. "Baz, by the way."

 

"Simon." He takes Baz's hand, but is too starstruck to shake it. "So, uh, you like dancing?"


End file.
